The Strength Within Never Dies
by MiliCoqui
Summary: 7th Year. Neville and the remaining members of the DA return to Hogwarts under headmaster Severus Snape and a faculty of Death Eaters. See what happened and also the trials that made Neville the hero we know today. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Return To Things Familar and Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I am just borrowing her characters for fun!

The Return to Something Familiar and Unknown

September 1st; is a day that's normally full of excitement and cheer. Where the weather is mild and the air has the taste of summer, in London it feels as though summer never came. Students say goodbye to their parents on Platform nine and three quarters and not many have the usual smiles or excitement in their eyes. There was barely any conversation as few students filed into the Hogwarts Express. Neville Longbottom sits in a compartment looking at the last few students pile into the train. It has been a month since the Ministry has been taken over by Voldemort's minions and the death of Rufus Scrigmeour earlier in the summer. Everything changed after Dumbledore was murdered. What Neville really did not understand is why after everything that has happened were they still going to Hogwarts, the place where Dumbledore was killed? Hogwarts now housed a new Headmaster, appointed by Death Eaters themselves and also the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. How had things gone so wrong? Where was Harry? Neville looked at his companions and felt a little sadness. Always reading The Quibbler upside down sat Luna Lovegood and to her right sat a pensive Ginny Weasley. Usually there would be happiness in the compartment. Ronald would be talking about the Chudley Cannons with his mouth full of some sweet from the trolley. Shortly there would be Hermione scolding him on how rude it is to talk with your mouthful. Harry would be sitting laughing at them his eyes full of mirth. Luna would pay little attention but would still have an amused, albeit distant smile on her lips. Really it's never been the same since fifth year. Harry has been living like this for the past seven years and has always somehow tried to have his life has some form of normalcy. It's been a month since anyone has last seen Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

"Ginny, how you are doing?" asked Neville. Ginny looked at Neville with a solemn smile on her face and sighed "As best one could be despite the circumstances. I am always worried for them. After the wedding it's all been a blur and everyday I wonder if they are all right." Neville slightly whispered "Have you heard anything from them at all?" "No, not even an owl, but I really can't expect much with what is going on. They really can't tell us much." Ginny continued" I wish that things were different that last year never happened. Then they would be here with us going to school. Life is never easy, and we always don't get what we want." "We all eventually do get what we want…it's just the way we ask for it is what we don't know." Luna added absently. Neville looked at Luna with a slight frown on his face not understanding the meaning of what she just said. Neville attributed it to the rest of her quirkiness which was a comforting constant despite everything that has happened. The remainder of the trip was rather the same. More students walked through the train with little to no emotion on their faces. Ginny left to go attend a prefect meeting and Luna decided to check the other compartments for signs of infestations from some new creature her and her father discovered.

This left Neville alone to sit in silence and think. He looked out the window and watched the blur of the countryside. Green, some brown splotches a random little cottage but always green. The sky above was a dark slate grey and seemed to be getting darker as time passed by. Neville couldn't help but think if this was an omen of things to come? He still did not understand as to why his Grandmother decided to send him back this year. He had pleaded with Gran to move his parents from St. Mungo's in order for him to return to Hogwarts. Knowing that his parents were in an undisclosed location put him at ease, even if it was for a little while. His thoughts and the changing landscape caused him to fall asleep. When Neville fell into slumber he dreamed and the dreams that came to him seemed normal enough but they always become nightmares. Neville was back in the Department of Mysteries with Bellatrix Lestrange. The black walls that shone in the dark were everywhere. He stood in a corridor and she was in front of him laughing. The evil woman was laughing crazily at him yet still holding her wand trained on him. Neville was just as vigilant with defiance in his eyes. He was ready to fight her, ready to kill her. He looked a mess with blood covering the bottom half of his face from his broken nose. Fatigue was creeping on him from both physical and emotional stress. "Ha! Good thing your parents can't see you now they would say what a pathetic boy you are and would deny even being your parents!" "Boy, I did your parents a justice so they wouldn't see what a spineless whelp you have become". Shud Up! Shud Up!" screamed Neville. Even in his dreams the pain and the horror still seemed real; all the injuries and the sadness and the anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!" With an anguished cry Neville threw curse after curse at Bellatrix screaming at the top of his lungs and crying at the same time as well. The heat from the barrage burned his forearms and his face and he did not care. He wanted to rid the world of this woman, this beast who has destroyed his life since the beginning. The one woman who stopped Neville form knowing his parents outside the two catatonic figures lying in those beds at St. Mungo's. Even through all of his spells he could still hear her laughing. When he finally stopped he looked in horror at the prone figures of his friends lying at her feet." Ha! Ha! Neville! You fool! Do you think that you could really make a difference? You still are that bumbling fat idiot who lost his toad. Look at what you've done. You've killed your friends!" Neville's eyes clouded over with tears of pain, loss, and hate. Lying on the floor was Ron's body, his throat slashed open his pale skin stark white against the dark red of his blood. Next to him was Hermione, her normally bushy hair flattened by the blood pouring from an open wound in her skull her face frozen in a grimace of pain. Harry stared at him through lifeless dull emerald eyes that accused him of not doing enough, not being enough. This was when Neville started to cry even harder. He was no longer the sixteen year old boy in the department of mysteries but Neville from first year crying with blood on his face and feeling completely helpless. A hard shove sent him flying to the floor and Bellatrix pounced on him and lowered her once lovely visage into his face. She cackled mirthlessly and Neville could smell the evil emanating from her. He looked into her eyes and saw that there was nothing there but a void of hatred and despair. "I believe it is time to put you out of your misery boy!" She had placed her wand at the bridge of his nose and the wand tips started to spew tendrils of bright green light. The light of the killing curse and if possible the madness in her eyes grew as she was ready to kill Neville, and all he could do was sob while this was happening. His parents appeared by her side with smirks of approval of about what was to happen. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"NEVILLE! NEVILLE!" shouted a voice. Neville opened his eyes to look into pale green ones. "Neville are you all right?" asked the voice. Neville sniffed and quickly tried to compose himself. He had tears all over his face and was suddenly embarrassed to have been caught by anyone. " I-I'm fine. Just a quick nod" Hannah Abbott looked at Neville and saw that he was not fine. His usually cheerful disposition was replaced with this current ashen and somewhat gaunt countenance. "Are you sure?"Hannah Insisted."What are you doing in here?" asked Neville. "What I mean is you are welcome of course to be here.….Thank you for waking me." He grunted out after seeing a flicker of hurt on her face. "I was just passing by from the prefect meeting and heard odd noises. I thought maybe some second years were playing a prank on someone but then I saw you and you looked like you were in pain. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right." "I'm fine thanks again. How are you doing Hannah?" Neville gestured for her to sit and she took the seat next to him which was unexpected. She sat so close that he could smell her hair. It had grown considerably since fifth year. This made him pause in his thoughts for he remembered that Hannah left early last year because her mother was killed by Death Eaters. "I'm sorry Hannah. About your mum…. I never got a chance to tell you. I'm really sorry." Hannah looked away so he could still see the pain that consumed her when her mother was mentioned. "Thanks Neville, that's very kind of you. Things have been a bit difficult since then. I was really nervous about coming back to be honest, with everything that has happened. Now with this mandatory attendance set by the Ministry I had no choice but to return. I begged my father to leave but he said for us to leave would be wrong. We have to stay and fight it is what my mother would have wanted." replied Hannah. The doors to the compartment opened and Ginny walked in shortly followed by Luna thereafter. The conversation that followed was mostly solemn. Once they started with the standard topic starters such as how their summer was. Of course not many people can say that their summer was ideal. The topic turned to feminine things that held no interest to Neville. He noted how different Hannah looked and sounded. She was not the same witch from fifth year. She had a sense of determination that Neville couldn't ignore. He decided to think more on that later .Neville zoned out and was staring into space when he was brought back to reality with "Where's Harry?" from Hannah. Ginny had a solemn look on her face and quietly replied with "We don't know. We don't know where Harry Hermione or Ron is at the moment." Hannah looked at ginny and then to Neville with worry evident on her features. Luna placed a sympathetic arm around Ginny's shoulder and smiled dreamily in no particular direction and replied "It will be all right, you will see. It's always darkest before the dawn." That saying made Neville look outside to see that indeed the sky has become much darker and was wondering how long the dark would be before the dawn.

AN: Yay! My first chapter ever! Please review and tell me what stinks and what doesn't and any suggestions. I'm learning so all opinions are valued! Thanks!


	2. Not What It Used To Be

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter...waaambulance. JK Rowling does!

Not What It Used To Be

A few hours later the train pulled into the station outside of Hogwarts. If the weather could ever indicate the mood of someone then the overcast looming over the castle is exactly how Neville felt at the moment. Not only was he exhausted but also there was apprehension about going to the starting feast to actually see his most hated professor speak to everyone in the Great Hall as if killing Dumbledore was of no consequence.

Upon observing the platform not much seemed to be different of course the students were not as jubilant as normal. The new first years looked plenty scared and were looking around with eyes filled with awe and fear. Surprisingly Hagrid was there to take the first years to the boats to cross the lake. "I didn't expect to see Hagrid this year, after everything that has happened" replied Ginny. "Yea I know" said Neville. "Let's get this over with I want to see exactly what it is that Snape has in store for us."

The journey to the castle was uneventful. It was normal to say the least. Sitting in the thestral drawn carriage with Luna and Ginny and two other students Neville looked at the thestrals. It seemed funny how when he first laid eyes upon these creatures that they filled him with some fear, but now he couldn't help but notice how unique these creatures were and how they helped get the students to The department of Mysteries. Lost in his thoughts Neville did not realize that they were already at the castle.

"Neville let's go." said Ginny. "Bye Luna we'll see you at the feast." Ginny and Neville walked quietly through the courtyard before the entrance to the school. Neville stopped and gazed up to the high parapets of the Astronomy tower. He stood and stared. Ginny realizing that Neville was no longer with her turned around to find Neville looking sadly at the sky. None of the other students really seemed to take notice and if they did then they made sure not to show it. "Neville, come on let's go." urged Ginny. "I wish we could have gotten there in time, to stop this from ever happening." whispered Neville. "He fell down here" and Neville looked down at the ground. No one else seemed to notice or remember. Neville will never forget that night. "Neville it will be all right, come and we can talk in the Great Hall, OK." Neville shook his head in agreement and started to walk when he felt a rough push to his side that nearly caused him to topple Ginny over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A deep voice snarled. Neville quickly looked around and saw that Crabbe and Goyle were snickering while Draco Malfoy just looked on with no interest in the situation. "Oi! Neville, little baby. You really should watch where you are walking." Neville stood up to his full height and was looked down on both of them. Anger was in his eyes. His voice was surprisingly calm when he replied "I can't expect you two oafs to be able to walk around with some sense of coordination so I guess I can let that slide."  
Crabbe guffawed "Let it slide? Let it slide? Ha! What are you going to do Longbottom? Potter and Weasley aren't here to protect you." Goyle said while jabbing his finger into Neville's chest. Normally Neville would just be scared but he found himself indifferent. After fighting Death Eaters on two separate occasions he did not seem to find the fear he once had when it came to Slytherin bullies. Everything has changed that these two buffoons are of no importance to Neville. Crabbe and Goyle were physically bigger than Neville and a two on one fight would not be in his favor magical or otherwise. Adding the fact that they are Slytherin, the fight wouldn't be fair. Plus he did not want Ginny involved with these clowns. "I don't need protection from idiots like you. A first year could take you out. I suggest you back off before there's trouble."  
"Really? Hey Goyle look at She-Weasley she looks like she wants to play. It's a shame that you are a blood traitor because you and me could have a good time." While Crabbe said this he grabbed Ginny's forearms roughly and pulled her to him. Ginny looked at the lumbering idiots' face that was twisted with a sinister grin. She remained calm wile Crabbe pawed at her. "Let her go!"yelled Neville. Ginny half turned to Neville and replied "I have this Neville don't worry. So what is it that you want Crabbe?" .Crabbes' face broke into a weird sort of smile and one couldn't tell if it was one of happiness or stupidity. "So you forget about Potter already? I knew it! You've been with Thomas and Corner and then Potter. Now you want a bit of Slytherin, a real man eh? I've always known that you were just a slag." At this remark Ginny drove her knee into his groin hard. Crabbe gave out a strangled yelp and collapsed to the floor his face a nasty shade of purple. Slow to react Goyle tried to hex, as soon as he tried to retrieve his wand Goyle was introduced to Neville's fist. Goyle stumbled back with an aching jaw and tears in his eyes. Ginny backed up and stood next to Neville both had their wands drawn.

"Nice!" replied Neville. "Well you learn a man's weak point when you only have brothers, right?" added Ginny. After a few stumble Crabbe and goyle were back on their feet and had their wands drawn."You stupid bitch, I will kill you for this!" shouted Crabbe. The remaining students had already stopped to see if this altercation would progress to something more exciting. Neville's eyes darted between Crabbe and Goyle as to see who would strike first. Ginny looked ready to hex one of them into oblivion. Neville smiled at the thought. If he knew any girl that could stand on her own it was Ginny. Idiots didn't realize what they have gotten into. "Draco! What should we do with these blood traitors" asked Crabbe. Draco looked around at all of the remaining students and then looked from Ginny to Neville. Draco did not want this to continue. Crabbe shoving Neville was just plain stupid and Draco realized that there were more important things than ganging up on people and starting fights in school, especially now. There's no denying that everyone in the school blamed him for Dumbledore's death. That was his cross to bear. He remembered seeing Neville fighting off Death Eaters three months prior and was doing well, much better than Draco would have definitely was no squib plus with Weasley with him things could get messy and this was further attention that he could do without. If he didn't have the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder three months ago then getting to Dumbledore would have been difficult. If only he didn't have that accessible to him, then the old fool would still be alive and his family would not be living with a madman in their home. The thought made him inwardly cringe. Seeing his snake devour the Muggle studies professer unnerved him to no he needed to diffuse this situation. Still Neville and the Weasley chit would be able to do fair amount of damage to both Crabbe and Goyle. These idiots just did not realize it. Draco needed them for protection even if they didn't realize it. "Forget them. They are of no consequence" answered Draco. "What?!" a shocked Crabbe asked him. "Just let them go they are not worth our time or effort. They will get what's coming to them eventually and it will be easier since Pothead and his sidekicks are not around. Let them go for now." Goyle immediately withdrew his wand but Crabbe still had his trained on Neville.

"Crabbe! Put your wand away." commanded Draco. With a growl Crabbe withdrew his wand but still looked at both Ginny and Neville with pure hatred. "This isn't over." grunted Crabbe "You'll see." The three walked away with Crabbe throwing angry glances at the two while they walked into the school. "Nice to see that some things don't change. I wonder why Malfoy stopped them though. He didn't even do anything. I was ready to hex Crabbes' delicate bits into pudding.." said Ginny. " I think you accomplished that with your knee." laughed Neville. Despite his barb Neville was still tense his body full of adrenaline. He had a headache and wanted to sit and get a bit of rest but, if this is just before the feast then what else is going to happen tonight? Neville straightened up and put a smile on his face. "We still have the feast. We can talk about the ferret later." Inside Neville was angry. He remembered seeing Draco that night and everything that had transpired because of his actions. Draco Malfoy would pay one way or another and Neville would see to it.

Upon entering the Great Hall Neville noticed that the ceiling was not enchanted and that an eerie green light emanated from sconces throughout the hall. It gave the hall a macabre glow as if in a catacomb. Students that were walking into the Great Hall were throwing occasional glances at Neville and Ginny. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and took note of who was here and not here. Neville sat next to a solemn looking Seamus. "Hey Seamus, how are things?" asked looked at Neville and replied "Things could be better. Dean's not coming this year and me mum didn't want me to come this either. We had no choice." Many of the students in Gryffindor were gone. The Muggle Born Registration Commission forbade Muggle born wizards and witches from attending Hogwarts. This explained Seamus' sour disposition. His best mate Dean Thomas was unable to attend Hogwarts this year. After looking at all of the tables and noting the diminished population of the school did Neville finally look at the head table. Hagrid was there in his normal spot but he was not jubilant at all. He seemed focused on his plate and on nothing else. The lights in the halls flickered and Professor McGonagall walked in with the few first years in tow. Neville was very relieved to see his head of house still here in Hogwarts. The first years looked fearful and small all lined in a row to see what the Sorting Hat would do with were only twelve of them and it made Neville sad to see that with the new restriction imposed by the Ministry that many other witches and wizards will not be able to receive their magical education. It was a waste of potential talent and if this war continues who knows how long wizards and witches will last? mused Neville. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium and waved her wand and a stool with the Sorting Hat appeared. The Sorting Hat seemed to move with much anticipation and McGonagall picked up the hat and it seemed as though the hat was talking to her. After what seemed a minute, she put the hat down and then a deep bellow filled the hall. The Sorting Hats' seam was wide open and bellowing. The sound was low and sad. Many of the first years looked fearful and were in complete confusion as to what was happening.

__

A leader of the light has fallen

_Few still stand_

_I asked, pleaded, and implored that we all unite_

_To fight the coming dark_

_The dark is here_

_The dark is here_

_You can not see for the dark is here. _

_Still light shines and there is a chance for all_

_Not only to defy but triumph _

_Blood, it is red no matter who bleeds_

_Trials lie ahead _

_In the light or in the dark?  
__  
War is coming. War is coming here._

_Hope is not fleeting it is inside of you all_

_Courage still remains and not only limited to some_

_The strength remains in all of you_

_The strength of humans , the strength in your soul knows no bounds_

The Sorting Hat collapsed unto itself and remained inanimate. Murmurs spread throughout the hall and McGonagall put up her hand to silence everyone. She began to call out the name of a first year to come and get sorted. Neville was thinking to what the hat said. War is here? He knew that war is now he expected some battles, but here in Hogwarts? Dumbledore is gone and it seems that the ministry has everything that it wants. What did the hat mean by war is coming? Neville didn't get a chance to continue that thought because a few gasps were audible and Neville looked up to see why. The sorting was over and Severus Snape stood at the podium in all of his evil glory. His long black hair shone from the green light in the room. His ever present sneer on his face always seemed as if something offended him greatly. He wore dark green robes which accented his paleness in the green light even more. His hard black eyes held no twinkle or light at all as he surveyed the hall. It was still a shock to see him standing there as if he owned everything. Neville looked at the head table and took note that McGonagall's face was pale and her lips were pressed so tightly that they seemed to disappear from her face. Hagrid couldn't even look at Snape and was focused on something far away. Neville noted that there were two individuals seated at the table. Both of them had hard eyes that were cold as ice and they were scanning the room. At one point one of the mysterious guests looked straight at Neville and he felt a chill go down his spine. The moment passed immediately as the woman continued to do a sweep over the entire student body occasionally lingering on certain students at times.

In his low and slick voive Snape began,"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. As you all are aware Albus Dumbledore is no longer with us and I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. So with his passing things have changed for the better here." Snape said with a self satisfying smirk on his face and it made Neville want to strangle him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Ginny, her eyes full understanding and caution. Neville calmed a bit and looked around at the other tables. He saw Hannah Abbott and she looked close to tears at these first words from Snape. Her face was flushed and she was staring at the table. Many students had shocked looks on their faces and some were even crying. Neville dared to to look at the Slytherin table to see that some had a triumphant look on their face. Neville quickly found Malfoy and noted that he was not even looking at Snape. He only looked at the table and held no interest in what the new "Headmaster" had to say. It was not until then that Neville noticed that Malfoy had a new badge pinned to his robes. Draco was Head Boy! Of course he was, Snape would put the ferret in a position to hurt other students fumed Neville.

Snape had commanded the attention of everyone. "There have been some changes to the faculty and I will announce them. Professor Filius Flitwick has returned as The Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw. Professor Pomona Sprout will return as the Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff. Professor Horace Slughorn will take the Potions Masters position as well as the new head of Slytherin House. Professor Minerva McGonagall will continue as the Transfiguration Professor and as Head of Gryffindor house. Firenze will no longer be teaching Divination. This will continue under the tutelage of Professor Sybil Trelawney. Rubeus Hagrid will continue as his post as Game Keeper of Hogwarts but there will be no Care of Magical Creatures in this year's curriculum. There are two new Professors that I would like to introduce Professor Alecto Carrow who will be teaching Muggle studies and Professor Amycus Carrow who will be teaching Dark Arts." Slight murmurs arose from the student body at this announcement."What does that mean? Dark Arts, not Defense against the Dark Arts?" whispered Ginny. Neville looked at Seamus and could see that he too seemed perplexed by Snapes' wording. Neville had an immediate disliking to these professor. He did not like how they were scrutinizing all of the students. It seemed as if they were sizing the students up and were looking to see who would be a problem. The one he made eye contact with was Alecto Carrow. Both of them looked cold and unfriendly, they must be Death Eaters. That was the only explanation. She had a chilliness about her that seemed to almost rival Bellatrix's...almost. "They are here to make sure that we don't get out of control and to show everyone else how far Voldemort's reach is. Maybe even to see if there are potential Death Eaters here." Neville said absently.

Why are the other professors letting this happen? Neville thought. Snape went through the various restrictions but with less concern than Dumbledore would have made. It seemed that Snape was challenging the students to break the rules. If this is so Neville wondered what the consequences would be. It seemed that this year would be even sadder than anticipated for Snape also cancelled all Hogsmeade weekends and no balls were to be held this year. Many students were unhappy about this and started to murmur their dissent. " Now with that said everyone eat. Curfew is Ten o'clock and Classes begin promptly at 8:30 tomorrow." With a flourish of his robes Snape left with the two new professors in tow. Instead of the customary extravagant feast the food that appeared before them was what was normally eaten throughout the school year. The food at Hogwarts was always very good but, everyone expected a grand feast like every year. Most of the students ate ravenously since the train only offered small accoutrements. With Snape gone from the Hall the mood suddenly seemed a bit better. Students started talking and most of the conversation was about the new professors and who they are and where are they from. It was too obvious that they worked for Voldemort but it seemed to be a truth that not many wanted to face. Neville found himself without appetite at the moment. McGonagall came to the table and proceeded to hand out everyone's time tables for the upcoming semester. Upon arriving near Ginny and Neville McGonagalls face was not as tight a a bit of warmth returned to her eyes. "Hello Professor" said Ginny." Hello , , , here are yout timetables. Despite the new changes hopefully the schedules will be to your liking after your performance on the OWLs." replied McGonagall. "There will be a meeting in the common room tomorrow after dinner. as a prefect I expect you to make sure that all of the students are there. I will also let the other Gryffindor prefects know as well. There are matters that need to be discussed." "Yes Professor no problem" a perplexed Ginny replied. Mcgonagall continued down the line to give the reamining students their time tables. "I wonder what this meeting is about." said Seamus. "I don't know, maybe it has to do with Snape."

"That's Professor Snape or Headmaster Snape boy!" repiled an icy voice. Neville did not even see Alecto Carrow approach them. She looked down on Neville with dark blue eyes. They held no warmth in them. Neville did not know what o say to this woman so he remained mute and waited to see what she would do. "I look forward to teaching all I know to you students this year. One thing I intended to teach you all is respect."

AN- Another shortie! Sorry but I have to come up with an outline so I can make these chapters much longer and better. Thanks for the reviews so far. Any suggestions are welcome! Woot!


End file.
